Prison Food
by xXpiggy-chanXx
Summary: Naruto is sent to one of Japan's biggest prisons. He loves its but who is this new roommate? Why is he such a bastard? and what is up with this prison food? I am bad at summaries and this is my first story, please enjoy. (M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_A/N: Hey, my name is xXpiggy-chanXx, I have been reading stories on here for ages and decided to write some of my own. This is my first story so please don't judge. Creative criticism is greatly appreciated, and let me know anything I might need to work on. Thanks! - Piggy-chan 3 _

_**Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned. I only own the story idea so shhhhhh. **_

_ Narutos P.O.V: _"GUILTY!" The judge's voice boomed through the court room as he slammed his gavel onto the desk. Two guards, on ether side of me, began to put handcuffs on my wrist. The whole court room fell silent. I looked down at my bound wrist and gave a light smile. He slammed his gavel once again and signaled for the guards to take me away, to Konoha Prison.

Konoha Prison is one of the biggest prisons in Japan, it houses very few inmates on account of it's size but the ones who make it in. Well. They are the best of the best. Not only is Konoha Prison on of the Biggest, It is also one of the most secure. There has never been one successful out break. Konoha Prison is made to hold 3 kinds of people. Gang leaders, Killers, and Mentally Unstable. And when I say Unstable, I mean Unstable.

They lead me out of the court room, away from wandering eyes and loaded me on a bus. The bus was empty aside from 2 other prisoners I assumed where going to the same place. One was a very tall and fat man with dark brown hair and swirls tattooed on his cheeks , a few seats ahead of him was a small girl with medium length red hair and glasses. I smiled and sat in the front off the bus, away from the 2 in the back. I slumped into my seat and closed my blue eyes.

The bus ride was long, about 4 hours, and it was relatively quiet except the occasional remark from the male prisoner in the back.

We pulled into a giant lot outside of the gates of the prison. I made my way off of the bus, followed by the two others. "Line up" a tall guard yelled. The three of us made a line and the guard began talking to us individually.

The male prisoner was a 30 year old gang leader named Choji who was caught in a faulty drug deal. The girl, however, was under the 'Killer' category, she killed some of her relatives or something. I don't really remember. Than they got to me. Starting with my name and age, 'Naruto Uzumaki 17' next my crime and placement in prison. 'Went insane and killed my entire village only leaving 3 alive, My grandfather, brother, and ex-boyfriend/best friend. To be placed under the titles Killer and Mentally Unstable.' They finally handcuffed my hands and put me into a straight jacket. I guess it was because the 'Mentally Unstable' part. I smiled as they fastened the last buckle. I looked to the other prisoners with me, there mouths where a gape and there eyes where wide. I widen my smile showing off my sharp teeth and laugh.

As a group, we approached the prison. After getting trough countless locked doors and gates we finally made it to the last door marked 'Prisoners Ahead' I smiles and got ready to enter my new home.

_Sasuke's P.O.V: _"Everyone back to your cells, we have new prisoners coming today!" yelled the guard over the loud speaker. There was a wave of groans and the sound of slamming cell doors. I let out a sigh and get out of bed. I yawn and close my cell door. I am alone in my cell, my last cell mate was executed last week and my new cell-mate is coming today. I know they are going to be a killer because I am one to.

The door opens and three prisoners step out, one by one I look them over. One is a tall fat man with red swirls on his cheeks. Gang leader. Next is a small girl with red hair and black glassed, killer? And last but not lea- I catch my breath when I catch sight of the last prisoner, He is beautiful. He is tall and thin with a mess of blond hair sitting on his perfectly skin. His eyes, they are as blue as the sky, maybe even more- But wait, why is he in a straight jacket? Is he a mental patient? Well there go my hopes of having him as a cell mate.

I sigh, knowing the red-head will be my cell mate. I step back and wait for the guard to bring her to me. Oh well.

_A/N: Ok that was the chapter, I know it is short but hey, I try. Tell me what you think and what I should improve on! Next chapter will be Sasuke and Naruto's first meeting. Muahahaha, See you next time! - Piggy-chan_


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Dog Breath?

_A/N: So here is chapter 2, hopefully it is better than the first but we will see. - XxPiggy-chanXx _

_**Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters, I am simply a fan writing crappy stories about it. **_

_ Naruto's P.O.V: _They open the large door in front of me, I step inside. There is a large room with 3 floors, each floor with the same number of cells. Each floor has a different. The bottom floor is labeled with 'Gang Leader' the next is 'Killer' where I will be placed due to lack of room, and than 'Mental'.

I smile as I line up with the prisoners next to me, I lean over and whisper just loud enough for them to hear "Don't go telling people what I am in for, it would ruin the surprise." I giggle and return to my original position.

"Quiet you!" the guard yells at me and I smile. I love prison already. "CHOJI" the same guard yells as the fat man stumbles forward. "Follow me" he speaks as he walks to an empty cell and shoves 'Choji' inside "Sorry, we are out of room" he laughs out before slamming the door shut. "You two, Follow me." My smile grows wider as he motions us up the stairs. "Karin, you are here" He says shoving her into a cell with a small man with dark round glasses. "Naruto, You are in cell 265, Roommate is a small guy with raven black hair, you can't miss him" The guard says pushing me forward. "Don't want to lead around a crazy killer" I say with a smile before turning around and walking, counting the cell numbers.

262... 263... 264... 265, I find it. My room mate is a small skinny male with raven black hair and jet black eyes. I smile as he opens the cell door to let me in, since I can't do it myself. I laugh and enter the cell not saying a word. "Sasuke" the kid says faintly, he has a deep sexy voice, I like it. "Naruto" I whisper and turn my attention to him "The pleasure is min-" before I can finish my sentence I hear a familiar voice calling my name "Naruto!" I turn my attention to the sorce of the voice, A tall thin man with a mess of brown hair and triangle tattoos on his cheeks, he smiles and I see those sharp teeth, just like mine. "Kiba" I whisper shocked, when did he get moved here?

_Sasuke's P.O.V.: _I hold my breath as he walks into my cell, he is MY cellmate? "Sasuke" I say trying to make it seem like I don't care even though I am screaming on the inside. I smile as he says his name, his voice smooth as caramel. I smile but just than a voice cuts through his words "Naruto!" it yells and I look over, it is Dog-Breath.

"Kiba" Naruto whispers, I look at him shocked. How does someone this HOT know Dog-for-brains? This makes me mad. So mad. I will not let that thing take Naruto from me. I will not.

_A/N: Well that is the chapter, I think this one was sorter than the last but oh well. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! - Piggy_


	3. Chapter 3: Whiskers and Dates

_A/N: Hey, I know I have not updated in a while. This is because I have been thinking and I am going to start writing in a new style and maybe updating less often so the chapters will be longer and hopefully better. I don't know. _

_**Note: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters. **_

"Every one back to what you where doing" a guard yelled over the loud speaker. The sound of cell doors opening filled the room. Naruto stepped out of his new cell, not taking his eyes off his old friend. Sasuke looked at Naruto, still steaming with anger, but hiding it very well. Sasuke was always good at hiding his feelings. Naruto approached Kiba slowly, not saying a word.

When he reached Kiba he simply stared down at him. "When where you moved here?" He whispered. "About a year ago," Kiba Replied "I see you finished the plan I was not able to" he finished with a smirk. A wide grin grew on Naruto's face as he nodded "Only 3 left." he whispered. "I left the pervert, Kyuu, and Sai" Kiba's smiled even bigger and pulled Naruto in for a hug.

Sasuke watched as Kiba hugged Naruto. He was furious to say the least, how could that mutt lay his hands on Naruto. Naruto was so perfect, he had to be Sasuke's. He could not have it another way. Sasuke saw Naruto lean down and whisper something in Kiba's ear before letting go of the hug. What could they possibly be talking about now?

"I missed you" Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear before slowly letting go of the hug. They both nodded at each-other, knowing exactly what to do. Walk away.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "You might want to get that off" Sasuke said, motioning to the straight jacket. "Oh yeah," Naruto said like he had just remembered something important, which he did. He moved his arms quickly and suddenly the straight jacket was around his ankles. Sasuke stared, baffled as the blond walked away. Damn, he is so cool.

Naruto walked around for a bit, getting used to his surroundings, his home, until suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts by a sudden sound. "LUNCH" A loud voice boomed as all the prisoners walked to the cafeteria.

Naruto slowly walked into the lunch room and joined the growing line of prisoners awaiting here food. When it was Naruto's turn, he grabbed a small ham sandwich and a water. He set his things on a tray and looked for somewhere to sit. He spotted Kiba and slowly made his way to the brunette. Naruto slowly sat next to Kiba without a word.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba beamed, cheerful as always. "Hey" He said back, ignoring everyone else.

"Everyone, This is Naruto. He was my best friend before I was sent to prison." Kiba grabbed Narutos sholder. "Naruto this is Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shino." He spoke exitedly while gesturing to everyone.

Naruto greeted everyone with a smile. Oh that smile, it was driving Sasuke crazy. Naruto and the others began eating. Sasuke just stared at Naruto, eyes scanning him. He was so, so, wait. What are those things on his cheeks? Scars? How could he not see them before. They where so obvious, so beautiful. Those scars, those teeth, that hair. 'He looks just like a fox.' Sasuke thought taring his eyes away from Naruto. Man, Sasuke was hungry. He began to eat along with the others.

When everyone finished they put there trays away and returned to there cells. Everyone. No one left in the hallways. Everyone in there cells. Just than, two people walked though the doors. Going cell to cell. Talking to each and every cell mate. Unitil they made it to Sasuke and Naruto's cell. "Sasuke Uchiha, 3 years until your execution." Sasuke nodded and stepped back. "Naruto Uzumaki"

"6 months"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Six Months? What the hell did this kid do? Sasuke had 6 months to make Naruto his. A little less time than he would have liked. He needed a plan. He would make it work. He needed him.


	4. Chapter 4: Medication and Mix-ups

_A/n: Hey, I am going to try to update at least once a week, I have lots of school work and stuff. I also don't have a clear outline for this story, I am making it up as I go. XD_

_** Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. **_

****"6 months." The words rung in Naruto's ears. 6 Months. 6. He began to laugh, like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world. His laughter spread through the large room, reaching each and every open ear. Reaching every corner, every nook and every cranny.

The guard stared at Naruto wide-eyed, "Shit" He muttered to himself quickly, looking around. Panic obvious on his face. "I thought they put it in his food." The guard fumbled to grab his radio. "Code Red Fox, I repeat Code Red Fox" The guard spoke clearly and loudly.

Naruto, one the other hand, had not stopped laughing. He bent down and grabbed his sides, they hurt from laughing. Naruto looked the guard in the eyes. The guard met Naruto's gaze, Shit. His eyes where red again.

5 doctors suddenly burst though the door and held Naruto down before handcuffing him. The doctors dragged Naruto out yelling things like 'Not on the first day' or 'Who was in charge of his medication?'

All the while, Sasuke watched. Stunned. What had just happened? What is wrong with Naruto? What was in his food? Was there something in his? How would they know not to mix it up? What if they did? Sasuke was flooded with questions, none having an answers. He needed answers.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least, quickly he looked towards Kiba, He looked just as surprised as everyone else. Not only did Naruto just break into a giant laughing fit, he was also the only person to have 6 months left, Even the worst criminals had at least 1 year. But Naruto. Sweet, Sweet, Naruto. Who are you?

"Everyone, We have had a slight problem. One of you has eaten medication meant for Naruto Uzumaki. If you start to feel sleepy and dizzy please contact one of the many doctors" A voice suddenly spoke. Sasuke stiffened, What if HE was the one who ate it?

Kiba has just watched Naruto be pulled out of the room. What happened to Naruto while he was gone? Kiba began to bite his nails. 'Only six months huh? Shame.' Kiba thought evilly. Better Naruto than himself. Kiba began to chuckle, drowning out the loud speaker. Poor Poor Naruto. This chuckle earned Kiba a strange look from his cell-mate, Shikamaru.

Poor. Poor. Naruto.


End file.
